Randomness!
by Iloveanimex
Summary: Ok, what if using spiritual powers had a strange effect on Naru? What if, when Naru wakes up in the hospital, he looks... different? What will be the reactions of the team, or more precisely, Mai? I do not own ghost hunt!


Hey! I am board... I have an exam tomorrow, so I thought, why study? I updated instead... I don't have any of my law books, and the internet is surprisingly useless at giving the information I'm looking for... Oh well! PLEASE R&R!

* * *

Ok, what if using spiritual powers had a strange effect on Naru? What if, when Naru wakes up in the hospital, he looks... different? What will be the reactions of the team, or more precisely, Mai?

Naru's POV

A feeling... dizziness maybe. That was the only thing I could make out. It was dark, and my head hurt. It swept over me, and when winced in pain, a mere reflex, it only hurt more.

I didn't understand why it was so dark though.

I stayed were I was, unmoving, and when my intelligence stopped playing keep-away, I realised why it was so dark. I hadn't gotten to opening my eyes. _Idiot_ I scolded myself, slowing opening my eyes. The bright light hit me, and hit hard. I shut them again, wincing slightly. I took my time, slowly adjusting to the light. I sat up, feeling different.

There was the normal ache, as I expected, and the stiffness, that I loathed, but was accustom to. No, it wasn't any of those things, it was something else. I stood, walking to the small bathroom. It had a full length mirror, so that was something to be thankful for. I removed the hospitable gown, and I couldn't believe my eyes...

No POV

"Hello?" The doctor called upon entering the room. She didn't see Naru on his bed, so rightfully assumed he was in the bathroom. When Naru heard her call, he walked out, once again clad in the white gown. It was a colour he despised, but he sure as hell wasn't walking out naked. "Oh, your finally awake! You have been out for hours!" She cheered, trying her best to keep her blush under control. Naru could have walked out. "Your girlfriend has been here since you were admitted" The nurse continued sullenly.

Naru did a double take... a far as he knew, he didn't have a girlfriend. He hoped against all odds, that she didn't mean Masako. She was an annoyance he could do without.

"I will just send her in" The nurse called, leaving the room nervously, trying her best to be professional.

Naru sighed, climbing back into his bed. Mai ran in a second later, seeing Naru awake and running up to him. Before she could stop herself, she had hugged him, buried her head in his chest and started crying again.

She stopped, all too suddenly. She gasped, as if suddenly realising what she had done wrong. Mai hadn't stopped for that reason though, despite what you may think. She lent away from him, much to Naru's, secret, dismay.

Upon getting a better look at him, Mai blushed bright red, as thoughts of that nature overwhelmed her.

Somehow, in the small time Naru was in his room, he had gone from hansom, to super sexy. He suddenly had abs and biceps'. He was ripped. And it was easily visible through his gown.

With Mai rendered speechless and unable to even flick her gaze away from Naru's incredibly toned everything. Naru was sure to have fun teasing her. Mai took a step back, to stop herself from pouncing, just in time to avoid an incredible embarrassing situation like, being court, as the door re-opened and a doctor came in. A male one this time.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, walking to Naru's side.

"Ok considering" Naru answered, his voice sounding more then a little amused.

"Good, there doesn't seem to be any long-lasting, _negative _affects" The doctor in formed. Mai agreed wholeheartedly. Well maybe she would have, if she was paying attention. "Well, I need to have a look at the affected areas" The doctor hinted, before turning his gaze to Mai. "Miss, since he will have to remove his robe, do you mind waiting outside?" He asked, not sure if Mai was listening. She was just about. She was more then very tempted to say, 'Yes, she very much minded!'. Naru saw Mai's pout, and her hesitance to leave.

"I guess she can stay" The doctor suggested, when Mai made no move to leave.

"Whatever" Naru answered, making himself sound nonchalant, even thought Mai could tell he was smirking I secret. She was way past caring.

Naru removed his robe, staying under the covers. Mai had to hold her hands over her mouth to stop herself squealing. When the robe was fully removed, Mai felt herself swoon, and nearly faint. Naru chuckled darkly, thrilled to have this effect on her.

"Ok, the rapid build up of muscle was coursed by an over use of you spiritual power. When the power was released, your muscles when into overdrive, clenching, and unclenching. That was an equivalency of working out for several days without stop" The doctor explained, jotting down some notes. He asked Naru to perform a few tests, tensing his muscles, and some basic reaction skills. When he was happy with the result, he left.

Naru was told he could re-dress, but he didn't, simply to mess with his attractive assistant.

"Na-Naru?" Mai asked hesitantly. Naru looked at her, being this was the first thing she had said in about ten minutes.

"Yeah?" Naru prompted. Mai blushed, looking down.

"Can I... feel your bicep?" She asked, blurting out the last bit. Naru raised a brow, a smirk tugged on his lips. He nodded, and Mai didn't waste a second. She grabbed his arm with one hand, her other travelled up it. Her touch sent jolts up his spine. Mai bit her lip, before her hand trailed down to his rock hard abs. Naru breath hitched, as Mai's hand travelled down more, seemingly having no bounds. Naru court her hand in his, as it travelled past his navel. Before he could stop himself, he had pulled Mai onto the bed with him...

* * *

**I know what you are thinking, what a cruel way to end XD Well I really don't write M rated... But feel free to use this as inspiration... Please R&R! And Naru will give you a hug!**


End file.
